


Pleasurable Surprises

by Budgerigar



Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dipper Pines, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Older Dipper Pines, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Budgerigar/pseuds/Budgerigar
Summary: Dipper is given more reason as to why he should join Bill and his sister, Mabel, on a small road trip.
Relationships: Bill Cipher & Dipper Pines, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines
Series: Road Trip Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883014
Comments: 2
Kudos: 90





	Pleasurable Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Another story, left right off the previous one. It's "eh" to me, but enjoy it anyway.
> 
> \- Gavin

Well, Dipper was convinced.

As soon as Dipper came downstairs with a dazed look on his face, Mabel and Grunkle Stan -who had come in the room after hearing Dipper yell, as usual- both knew that he caved in. Mabel shot a fist into then air with a shout of victory. Stan instead rolled his eyes and grunted, then went back to reading his newspaper.

Bill on the other hand looked quite smug. Whether they knew what he did or not, it was adamant he played a part in Dipper's sudden acceptance.

Dipper went into the living room and plopped himself on the couch, staring at the TV with no real interest, still gazing into nothingness, his eyes bright.

" _So_ ," Mabel started walking into the living room with a smile on her face, "are you excited?"

A sigh. "Not really, but for you to be happy, I'll try my best, Mabel," Dipper assured, giving his sister a smile as well. He might be a big ball of grumpiness sometimes, but he really does love his sister and want the best for her.

Mabel giggled and came to sit by her brother, patting him on his knee. "Thanks, Dipping Sauce. You're the best bro bro ever."

That made him smile and ruffle her hair affectionately. "Yeah, yeah."

***

"Are you sure that's enough for a week, Pine Tree?" Bill asked, hovering behind Dipper and peering into his almost-empty backpack.

Dippe zipped up his backpack with ease and slung it over his shoulder, narrowly missing hitting Bill in the face. He muttered an apology and grabbed an extra pair of shoes from under their bed. "I'm positive. It's not like we'll be going to specific places just to get dirty. It's just the woods. I don't need a whole wardrobe with me."

"Oh, we're definitely going to specific places to get dirty," Bill said suggestively with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Dipper laughed with a blush and looked away to gather up a few of his journals and some extra fancy paranormal equipment. He never outgrew his love for the unexplained. He even runs a popular paranormal blog. No one knows about this. Dipper just never really had the reason to tell anyone. It's just a hobby anyways.

" _Sure_ ," Dipper says, voice dripping with sarcasm, and grabs some of Bill's things as well as holding his own stuff. He grunted when picking up a particularly heavy backpack. "Fuck, Bill, what did you put in this, rocks? And why are you bringing so much stuff?" He asked, hauling the luggage down the stairs with Bill in tow, holding a few of his other bags.

Bill grinned, although Dipper couldn't see. "That, my love, is something you need not worry your pretty little head over."

That response made Dipper even more suspicious, but he shrugged it off as weird demon stuff. He did smile at the endearment, though.

They placed their bags and luggage by the front door and said goodnight to Mabel, who was watching for a little longer. Their Grunkles were already asleep. Dipper was going to bed a little earlier than usual, only because he knew he wouldn't get much sleep on their trip. He was never able to fall asleep well unless it was at home.

"Don't worry, Pine Tree, now you have me to be your pillow! I can even help you fall asleep. Don't go forgetting I'm a dream demon," Bill said, flopping down on their shared bed. 

Dipper raised a brow in slight embarrassment. "Why did you read my mind?" He asked, slipping into bed next to his demon who let him cuddle up. "Why not," Bill murmured sleepily, his head resting on top of his human's.

For once, Dipper didn't comment and simply closed his eyes, throwing a leg over Bill's hip to get more comfy. He knew that's something that turned Bill on but he was too tired to let him have his way tonight.

Bill made a sort of whimpering sound and shifted his hips but fell silent. A soft smile graced Dipper's mouth as he slowly drifted off to sleep, the warmth of his demon embracing him until he was fuzzy and happy.

***

Soft noises of pleasure sounded far off in the distance as Dipper ever so slowly woke up. He was half asleep but felt arousal searing through his body, like his body was thrown into a fire, but in a good way. He softly, unconsciously whimpered.

He was lying on his back, Bill nowhere to be seen. He blearily opened his eyes just a crack to look at the alarm clock next to his bed. It read: 1:12 AM.

Dipper sighed and closed his eyes to try and will his aroused body back to sleep when a sudden voice, deep and husky with lust emitted from under the sheets. "Good morning, Pine Tree."

 _Holy shit_.

" _Bill_ ," he whispered, waiting a few seconds to compose himself seeing his shorts and underwear pulled down to his knees with the demon in between his legs, who's very clearly been doing something to awaken his arousal. "It's one in the morning," he stated.

"Thanks for stating the obvious, but Mabel already came in to tell me we were leaving in a half hour, _so_ I thought," he trailed off, emphasizing his point with a lick to Dipper's half-hard cock. Dipper's eyes widened as all concerned thoughts on if he was down there when Mabel came in vanished as soon as they came. 

He brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his moans. Bill took his silence as a ' _don't stop, keep going_ ' and soon he was worshipping his human's body with his mouth and hands.

A keen forced it's way out of Dipper's throat and past his hand-covered mouth. Bill moaned at the sound and licked his way down Dipper's stomach all the way to his weeping cock. Dipper gasped when he took hold of it in his mouth while his hands roamed more down south.

Bill took in Dipper until he hit the back of this throat, he looked up through his eyelashes at Dipper and hummed, sending such pleasurable vibrations through his cock with lust curling in his spine making him arch his back. He removed his hand in favor of gripping the sheet with one and the other going to Bill's hair.

" _Don't stop_ ," he gasped, panting, not even comprehending his lewd state. Swirls of tongue and tiny scrapes of teeth along his shaft let him know Bill heard him and he heard him good. Bill pulled off long enough -ignoring Dipper's whine- to spit generously onto three fingers then descended back down on his lover's cock who then sighed in relief.

Dipper let out a particularly loud yell of ecstasy when Bill breached his finger inside of Dipper without much warning. Bill loved that sound and he wanted him to make it again. So he thrusted harder with that one finger until he stretched him far enough for a second.

Now, as two fingers fucked him and one extremely skilled mouth sucked him into oblivion, Dipper felt the reins of an orgasm start shaking through him. 

But, it all suddenly stopped. 

Dipper looked down, a few tears from the intensity of things painted his face. " _Hey_ ," he croaked out, feeling the orgasm go away. Bill held his cock at the base, taking his mouth off of him to smirk. He still felt those sinful fingers thrusting.

"Enjoying yourself?" Bill worked his fingers in and out slowly, watching his human's face contort in pleasure. Dipper blushed such a beautiful shade of red. He couldn't respond with real words, his brain still jumbled from the near-orgasm. Bill knew this but kept teasing him anyway; it's just what he does.

Dipper moaned softly once all three of Bill's fingers fucked through him, making him want more. He started wiggling his hips and grinding down on the digits to get Bill to go harder, deeper, faster, as words were useless at this point.

He painted and writhed against the slightly damp sheets when Bill didn't give him what he needed. He tossed his head back in frustration and glowered at Bill's chuckle, which still sent sparks through his body. A harsh shiver overcame him. 

He needed more.

When Bill deemed Dipper stretched enough, he sat up and had Dipper widen his legs to make room. With one hand he coated his erection with his makeshift lube and the other he gripped Dipper's hip.

"Fuck!" Dipper yelled -almost too loudly, too, even though Bill enjoyed it immensely- once he felt that warm and thick length push into him. He felt full and complete. He wriggled around again. "Bill," he panted desperately, " _faster_ ," he begged.

Arousal shot through Bill's gut at the sound of his Pine Tree so needy and tone so wanton. Gripping Dipper's hip a little harder and using his other now free hand to stroke Dipper's leaking erection, he started a steady rhythm.

Bill knew he hit Dipper's prostate when he hears his guttural scream, even if it was muffled by his hand, his eyes fluttering shut. He loved that sound.

Bill started thrusting harder and faster, stroking Dipper to completion seconds before he came inside his lover.

Dipper let out another weak keen as he was milked of his orgasm. It hurt so good.

What a great way to wake up.

Bill chuckled and rested his sweaty forehead on Dipper's. "Glad you think so," he said in his usual happy bravado. He was fully awake it seemed. Dipper was the opposite and was sleepy again and decided a really short nap wouldn't hurt.

"Wake up, or we're leaving you slowpokes here!"

Bill laughed and Dipper jumped, trying to cover themselves, glaring at his twin who was laughing in the doorway. He threw a pillow at her, which she dodged easily. 

"Sorry Dip, but everyone knows you're awake by now," she snickered, "so get up, get dressed, and get down to the trailer! Mabel, out!" She saluted and ran out of the room.

Dipper was bright red from earlier activities and extreme embarrassment. He groaned and flopped on his back, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Just kill me now," he muttered miserably. 

Bill pulled out of Dipper -he made a cute noise at that- and straddled him instead. "Awh, don't be so melodramatic! At least she didn't watch the whole show!"

It took them another ten minutes to get out of bed and then another fifteen to get ready to leave. Bill happily walked to the trailer beside Dipper who looked a little tired but at least neutral, if not a little perked up from their earlier activities.

They got in the trailer after packing their things away and settled onto one of the couches.

And they were off. Apparently Pacifica was coming with them which that particular news made Dipper scowl, but he knew that somehow they'd get along. Hopefully. Soos was going too but that was good since he was already friends with everyone.

As they drove on, Dipper fell asleep once more, using Bill's shoulder as a pillow, as he too fell asleep with his head on Dipper's.

This would be the start of their trip and what's for store in them, neither would have ever guessed that that would happen.

But that's good. Because if Bill was correct, those fantasies Pine Tree had were still fresh and waiting to be acted out.

All it takes is some patience and planning.


End file.
